Forever and Almost Always
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Rachel and Puck caught Finn on prom night in the arms of another and now it's Monday after and Finn won't know what hit him.


**Ok so I really had wanted to get this posted before this weeks episode since this oneshot is all about events that went down prom night after Rachel and Finn have their King and Queen dance. But that just didn't work out because life and other stuff happened. And then I wasn't going to post it at all because the two episodes that aired this week were really amazing and totally Finchel episodes that make my story completely false and almost wrong in some way. But I'm going to post it anyways, because I still really like it and want to share it with everyone. I hope you all feel the same way and enjoy this story. And just thanks in advance for everyone who reads and reviews, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Description: Rachel and Puck caught Finn on prom night in the arms of another and now it's Monday after and Finn won't know what hit him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. That honor belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. The title of the story and the song are Kate Voegles, an amazing artist that found her voice on One Tree Hill and everyone should check her out!**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman walked into McKinley high school the Monday after prom on a mission. His mission had two parts that didn't really need to go in any certain order. He had to find and punch Finn Hudson in the face, possibly multiple times just for good measure, and he had to find Rachel Berry and make sure she hasn't gone off the deep end with this latest blow. She had seemed fine when he dropped her off at her house, but the chick was destined to be a star on Broadway for a reason. And every time he tried calling over the weekend her phone would ring once then go straight to voicemail...the girl was totally ignoring his calls he knew the signs. He even considered driving by the house to see if she or her dads were there, but that just entered a level of stalker Puck wasn't cool with. So instead he was on a mission this morning, making him arrive at school a whole 20 minutes before classes started...that just wasn't kosher.

He turned the last corner that would bring Rachel's locker into view and saw his hulk of an ex-best friend standing there, it looked like he was waiting for Rachel and looked annoyed to be doing so. As if he had a reason to be annoyed. Puck knew he didn't and since the opportunity had presented itself so nicely he wasn't going to hesitate to act. Juvie wasn't so bad and he might even get off once he explains the whole story. Cracking his knuckles first in his fingers and then his neck, Puck starts in Finn's direction but only makes a couple of steps before a swirl of blonde hair in a wheelchair rolls in front of him and stops Puck in his path.

"You can't do this Puck, not here and certainly not now." Quinn says both hands raised and in front of him.

"Get out of my way Quinn." Puck says through clenched teeth, not even bothering to look down at her.

"Puck!" Quinn snaps finally earning a brief glare in her direction.

"After I am done with him and have made sure Berry hasn't done a nose dive off the tallest building in Lima it's going to be your turn, don't worry we will be talking." He says as he tries to step around her, which is made difficult in the crowded hallway.

"Noah." Quinn takes a chance saying the name that was meant only for one to use, she wasn't surprised by the reaction she got.

"You don't get to use that name! You don't get to call me that, not now after what you did." He had turned around to bark the words at her and had missed Santana sliding into the conversation until it was too late to escape.

"Puck what are you doing here? Didn't shortstack talk to Figgins for you and demand a retest for you due to some Jewish holy day that required you to fail your first attempt?" The Latina says as she slides up to Puck's other side, blocking him between her and Quinn.

"Yes Berry got me my retest, but I have some more important matters to deal with right now Satan, she will understand trust me."

"You don't seriously believe that Puckerman." Santana chuckles. "Berry had to threaten legal action from her fathers and I'm pretty sure even the wrath of the J-Man himself to get you this retest...she isn't going to understand squat if you throw it away."

Clenching his jaw Puck looks first at Quinn than back at Santana. "You don't know what you're talking about..."

"I don't?" Santana scoffs looking at Quinn with a quirked brow. "Then you must not be all ready to jump Frankenteen for laying a wet one on HBIC Quinn over here Saturday night after prom...or are you pissed about something else?"

It takes him a moment to comprehend the fast speech she made and then another to grasp what she was saying. "You know what happened Saturday night?"

"That you and Rachel stumbled upon those two locking lips in the choir room after the big last dance of the night and that now you're all hot and bothered ready to defend Rachel's honor because you not so secretly love her...yea." Santana rolls her eyes, when would people realize she knew EVERYTHING. "And...?"

"And aren't you supposed to be Rachel's friend?" Puck asks confused, he along with everyone else had been surprised by that pairing (it was hilarious that Finn had been a bit terrified by the news), but since then Santana had been Rachel's biggest defender. Why wasn't she ripping Quinn's fake blonde hair out strand by strand?

"Yes, which is why I spent the entire rest of the weekend with her watching every tragic love story to ever be filmed and eating so much unhealthy amounts of vegan ice cream that my uniform is a bit snug this morning."

"But...Quinn...she...you...Rachel..." Puck shakes his head in confusion and slumps against the row of lockers.

"Allow me to fill in this part for you." Quinn says with a serious face and rolls her chair to sit in front of Puck again. "I didn't kiss Finn at prom." She says simply and waiting for him to explode, he didn't disappoint.

"Don't try and bullshit a bullshitter Quinn, I saw it with my own two eyes and so did Rachel." Puck scoffs. "It was you and Finn up against the piano in the choir room…the choir room of all places! You know that's like Rachel's sanctuary. What's next? Going at it right on the auditorium stage floor after graduation? Will your vendetta against Rachel be complete then huh?"

"Puck!" Quinn snaps slightly infuriated that he would even suggest something so crude.

"No really Quinn, I thought you and Rachel were friends now or something. Or was that all just pretend? You're not going to be stuck in that chair much longer and what a better way to celebrate the end of high school? You will walk up that stage to get your diploma and off it into Finn's arms and then the two of you will ride off into the sunset together. And you'll be leaving Rachel in your dust as the stepping stone that got you into Yale and Finn into acting school." Quinn and Santana were both so shocked at not only what Puck was saying, but the amount of words coming out of his mouth. So much so that neither stopped him from continuing. "If you expect me to just sit back and accept it that ain't going to happen. Not this time. Rachel deserves better than that and always has. Especially with the way she has always helped all of us out, even when we were too busy treating her like dirt to notice."

The two girls were still surprised by the string of words and shared a look that spoke volumes before looking back at the now silent Puck. "Are you about finished?" Quinn asks with a level of cool she didn't really feel. But to let Puck know that she was proud of him would only annoy him…possibly make this more Noah side of him disappear and that was the last thing anyone wanted.

"Maybe. Are you done screwing with Rachel?"

"I wasn't screwing with Rachel!" Quinn says loudly, earning their group a few glances from surrounding students.

Santana makes quick work of making them look away before turning back to the conversation. "What Quinn has been trying to explain if you would listen is that there may have been a kiss that night in the choir room but it wasn't Quinn's idea or her fault that it happened. Finn laid one on her when she wasn't prepared."

Puck considers the words for a moment before shaking his head. "Didn't look like there was much of a fight about it from where I was standing."

"Come on Puckerman!" Santana groans looking at the clock. They had about 15 minutes to convince him to not punch Finn's face in and to retake his final and he wasn't listening. "You know how Frankenteen can be. The guy is the most uncoordinated thing on two legs, but when he's making the move he knows how to use his size to his advantage. Plus with Quinn barely back on her feet she really wasn't in a position to push him away."

He had to concede that point. Finn could barely walk across a flat surface without tripping over his own two feet, but his size did give him an advantage with the women. Glaring down at the floor Puck sighs once, then again before looking at Quinn. "You know how it looked right? And I was standing there with Rachel when we saw it and she just…I just…" Hanging his head down a little ashamed Puck runs a hand through his mohawk. "I got upset."

"I get it Puck." Quinn nods once accepting that as an apology for the hateful words he had thrown at her. "I know exactly what it must have looked like to you and Rachel and I'm sorry that I put either of you in that predicament. In all fairness I should have seen it coming before he actually kissed me, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"What did really happen then?" Puck asks.

Sighing Quinn looks at Santana who only shrugs her shoulders in response. "Well you already know when it happened…"

_Quinn rolled her way into the choir room after watching Rachel get to live probably one of her greatest high school dreams and felt grateful that she got to be a part of making it happen. So she never would get to tell her children some day that she was prom queen and pull out the old photographs to prove it. There were more important things in life and it may have taken a few years, but she had finally learned that lesson._

_Rolling up to the piano Quinn sets the brakes on the chair and carefully lifts her weight up and on to the piano until she is standing upright. Staring out at the choir room she is just thinking back to everything that went on in this room and wondered what the walls would say if they could talk. She had been so deep in thought she didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind her. Turning she expects to see Joe there and was surprised at the sight of Finn. "Shouldn't you be out there with your queen?" Quinn asks pointing up at the crown still on his head with a smile._

"_I heard what you did." Finn says in response. "Fixing the results of the ballot so Rachel would be crowned queen with me."_

"_How did you hear about that already?" Quinn asks surprised that it was already spreading around that Rachel hadn't really won. She hoped that she never found out, at least not for awhile._

"_Santana…"_

"_I really wish she hadn't, not tonight at least. Rachel should get to believe for one night that she was voted for."_

"_You really are her friend now, aren't you?" Finn says in surprise. "After all that time spent hating her, you and Santana really do care about her."_

"_She grows on a person." Quinn says with a smile. "And she deserves some happy memories from high school…everyone does. I just needed to be reminded of that I think."_

"_I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Finn says bashfully._

"_No, it's fine. I needed to hear it. I think the whole idea of prom queen went to my head again and I almost lost sight of all the progress I had made this year. That we all have. We all really grew up this last year."_

"_Yea…you more than most though." Finn says stepping closer._

"_I don't know about that…" Quinn starts to say but her words are cut off by Finn's lips pressing down on hers. It took her just a second to comprehend what was happening and another couple to pull away from Finn without hurting herself. "What are you doing?" Quinn asks wiping quickly at her mouth, as if that would erase what just happened._

"_I just…"Finn says as he rubs a hand on the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know really, it's just with what you did tonight and everything that's happening…it's got me thinking."_

"_What I did tonight Finn was make a special moment happen for my friend...for Rachel, your fiancé. You're engaged to her. You asked her to marry you. You're not supposed to kiss other people when you have made a commitment like that. Not when you love someone like you say you love her."_

"_I know!"Finn says pacing away and coming back. "But just everything lately has got me thinking…"_

"_Thinking that you should cheat on Rachel when the two of you are making plans to get married before you leave for school in the fall?" Quinn snaps, ice running through her veins._

"_No!"_

"_Then what were you thinking Finn? Because I don't understand what you're doing."_

"_You have changed so much from the popular, stuck up cheerleader. You're friends with Rachel for crying out loud! The Quinn Fabray from even a year ago wouldn't ever consider that and now here you are…you changed."_

"_Apparently you haven't." Quinn says frowning and making her way slowly to her chair. She holds up a hand in a sign of stop when Finn tries to help her. "Don't touch me."_

"_Quinn…"_

"_You can't keep doing this Finn. Me, Rachel, Me again in a few months, and then next year Rachel will get her turn. We aren't interchangeable."_

"_I know."_

"_Do you really?" Quinn asks before beginning to wheel away. She stops in the doorway to turn back to look at him. "You know Finn I was actually pretty proud of the way you had stood up for Rachel tonight and tried to put me in my place. I had never seen you stick up like that for her before so it was nice. I thought you had changed too." And with one final quick once over she sighs. "Maybe I was wrong."_

_She had left then, went back to the dance because she knew people would notice if she and Finn both stayed gone for long and didn't want the gossip. She had noticed after one loop around the floor that a lot of the club was still there dancing, everyone except Puck and Rachel. She didn't know if she was grateful Rachel wasn't there or concerned. Did she tell her or keep it to herself and hope that either Finn would tell Rachel or he would never do something like that again? Neither option was ideal, but neither was the situation. Damn Finn for doing this to them!_

Quinn finished the story with an uncomfortable shrug. "I still don't know if I would have told Rachel, but I'm glad you guys saw us. She deserved to know, I just didn't think our new friendship could survive this."

"Rachel has always been forgiving…she dated me even after all the crap I pulled and she's helping to make sure I make it out of this town."

"She is helping me work through my struggle with coming out of the closet even before we started our friendship. And she's helping Britt get her dance portfolio together for different workshops."

"We don't deserve her or her friendship." Quinn says voicing what all of them were thinking. "I told Rachel the same thing this weekend and she completely disagreed with me, but that's not very surprising. And she has already accepted my apology."

"You talked to Rachel this weekend?" Puck asks with renewed interest staring down at Quinn, but it was Santana that answers.

"After about the third or fourth movie and second carton of ice cream I knew I had to get to the bottom of what happened at prom and since Rachel was quite silent about the whole thing I had to go straight to the source. So I called upon Quinn for some answers." Santana says with a small smirk.

"More like snuck into my house while my mother was out and threatened to tie me to my chair and roll me down the steepest hill in Lima if I couldn't convince you that I didn't do anything wrong." Quinn mutters with a faint glare at the Latina.

"I got to look out for Berry, the girl never really seems to do it herself." Santana shrugs, earning a small smile from Puck.

"So Rachel is she ok?" Puck asks looking between the two of them. They wouldn't be here right now if she wasn't right?

"As ok as a girl can be after everything the Finn has put her through the past three years." Quinn mutters angrily.

"Yea, the good news is that she is finally done with him…for good she said and I do believe her this time." Santana says sounding just as angry as Quinn.

"If she's so good where is she?" Puck asks looking back towards Rachel's locker and there is still no sign of her or even Finn anymore.

"She said she didn't want to chance running into Finn before she was ready for him." Quinn says almost cryptically.

"Which in Berry speak means she has some epic song to send Finn off on and we'll all get to watch in glee practice. Brittany is bringing popcorn if you guys want in?" Santana says with a laugh.

"You got to be kidding." Quinn says laughing.

"I'm totally serious!" Santana exclaims. "I can't wait for Rachel to finally put Finn is his place once and for all."

"We don't really know if this will be the last time Satan." Puck mutters. "She likes to forgive people remember and Finn is no different. I give it a week after graduation and they're back together."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Quinn says with a little smirk at Santana who winks back in response. Puck hadn't been there Sunday afternoon when Rachel had admitted rather easily that she had been having second thoughts about her and Finn and the whole engagement. It didn't take a genius to figure Puck might have something to do with it, when after every movie Rachel would compare the male lead to both Puck and Finn…Puck usually sounding more favorable.

The warning bell rang then and Puck sighed. "I probably should go take that test again or Rachel will be on my ass."

"Good luck Puck, we'll see you in glee." Both Santana and Quinn call to his back as he walks in the opposite direction of them. The two then make their way to chemistry, Santana pushing Quinn along through the halls as the two discuss a possible Rachel and Puck duet for nationals.

It was time for glee and it would be the first time Puck would get to see Rachel all day since their schedules were complete opposite of each others. He would be lying if he said he wasn't pretty anxious to see her. Walking into the room he had expected to finally see her since Rachel was always the first one to practice, but there was still no sign of her. Finn, of course, was there once again tempting Puck to put his fists into action. This time instead of Quinn stepping in to stop him it was Santana and Brittany who each appear behind him and take an arm.

"Come on Puckerman you can sit with us today." Santana says squeezing his bicep and pulling him along with her, purposely putting herself between him and Finn.

"Look Satan, I'm not gonna pummel Frankenteen." Puck grumbles slouching down in a chair between the two girls.

"Oh I know, you wouldn't dare do anything now when Berry is preparing now for her big moment...you want to see it as much as I do I'm sure."

"Lord Tubbington wanted to be here, but I caught him in my jewelry and have put him in a time out." Brittany says almost to herself

Ignoring Brittany, Puck looks towards Santana. "Where is she at anyway?" He asks as Mr. Schue enters the room talking with Artie. Looking around he notices almost everyone is there except Rachel and practice was about to start.

"She needed to apparently grab something from her house and Quinn went with her." Santana says quickly as Mr. Schue starts to try and silence everyone.

"Okay everyone..." He starts to say when he realizes two of the students are missing. "Does anyone know where Rachel and Quinn are?" He asks as his gaze scans the room, resting first on Puck and then Finn as if they would have the answer.

"We're right here Mr. Schue." Rachel says from behind him as she and Quinn slip into the room and grab seats as far from Finn as possible, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the club. "Sorry for being late and now for the interruption, it won't happen again."

"It's fine. Now as I was saying...I know that Nationals are coming up and I have some ideas for that, but first I wanted to know if any of you had anything you wanted to contribute?" Rachel's hand is the first and only one in the air, and judging by the looks shared among a few of the other kids Puck is pretty sure that the incident from prom night had spread further than he originally thought. "Alright Rachel, I guess the floor is all yours. Anything you want to say before you start?" Schue asks completely clueless to what was about to go down. The scoffs and chuckles that follow that question only confirm what Puck had assumed. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the only one who didn't know was Finn.

"Actually Mr. Schuester I think the song really is going to speak for itself. I guess I must admit this might not be nationals material, but it definitely is something that needs to be done before we can really focus on what's ahead for us." Rachel's eyes cut to Finn at the end just in time to see how confused he was by her words.

Turning back around she hands sheet music to Brad and then takes her place standing in front of the room. Everyone sits a little closer to the edge of their seats most wondering what type of song she had went with. Was it going to be a sad, teary ballad or a ass-kicking in your face? The music doesn't start until Rachel gives Brad a small nod and then instantly everyone knew that their probably wouldn't be a dry eye in the room after she was finished...Rachel Berry could always kill a ballad.

**So the story goes on down  
The less traveled road  
It's a variation on  
The one I was told  
And although it's not the same  
It's awful close, yeah **

Puck was leaning forward in his seat along with half the rest of the club. He didn't recognize the song and wasn't quite sure where Rachel was going with it, but he had confidence that she wouldn't be wrong. Judging from the look on Santana's face she knew the song and was ready to thoroughly enjoy this performance.**  
**

**In an ordinary fairy tale land  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end  
And I imagine having just short of that  
Is better than nothing  
**

It wasn't though! Puck wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, had been almost from the time Finchel had gotten back together at Nationals last year. Yea he hadn't said anything then, but he knew like everyone else that it was a mistake. He just hadn't thought the two of them would take it as far as they did and get engaged. He didn't think Rachel would ever let it get that far.

**So you'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'll be fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care**

In the corner of my mind I know too well  
Oh that surely even I deserve the best  
But instead of leaving  
I just put the issue to bed  
And outta my head  


Looking around the room you could see as the lyrics of the song started to sink into the club. Everyone had stopped looking around at each other to gage their reactions and instead were completely focused on Rachel herself. And Rachel still hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor.

**Oh and just when I believe  
You've changed for good  
Well you go and prove me wrong  
Just like I knew you would**

When I run out of second chances  
You give me that look  
And you're off the hook 

At this point Rachel had finally lifted her eyes and had scanned the choir room. She was surprised to see a lot of supportive faces staring back at her. Quinn was sitting front and center next to Joe with a comforting smile on her face. Mercedes had a similar and was quietly whispering into Sam's ear, probably filling him in. It was Kurt and Blaine who made the first tears form in Rachel's eyes. It was because Kurt himself was near tears and holding Blaine's hand tightly in both of his. While Blaine looked on holding his free hand over his heart.

****

Because you're mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'm fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care

Oh, what am I still doing here?  
Oh, it's all becoming so clear 

Puck sat back now in his seat and looked over at Santana and was surprised to see that she now even had a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Not that he could blame her, Rachel really had picked the perfect song to end the epic failure that was Finchel. And judging by the look on Finn's face he was finally starting to understand that Rachel was upset and it was directed towards him.

****

You'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
It ain't right to just love me when you can  
Oh I won't wait patiently  
Or wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you'll still care

Forever and almost always  
No it ain't right  
To just love me when you can, baby  
Ain't gonna wait patiently  
I won't wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you still care

The song had ended, but nobody dared to move or speak. Rachel was now standing in front of the room with tears slowly falling down her cheeks and wasn't making any move to wipe them away. What was the point when more were likely to replace them? It was finally Mr. Schue who broke the silence and joined Rachel in the front of the group. "Ah...that was a really great performance Rachel." He says slightly uncomfortable, glancing quickly between Rachel and Finn. When still no one makes a move or sound he sighs. "Rachel if you would like a moment..." He starts to say and instantly Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are out of their seats and at her side.

Rachel stops them from quickly ushering her out of the room. "Thanks, but there is something else I have to do first." She says her gaze landing on Finn's. Walking away from the group gathered and towards Finn she stops in front of him. "I think you should have this back." She says holding out her engagement ring.

"Rachel..." Finn says shaking his head and standing up, refusing to take the offered ring. "What... Why are you doing this?" But even as he asks the question his eyes dart around the room and quickly land on Quinn before resting on her again.

"I think you know exactly why Finn." Rachel says her voice a lot firmer than Puck would expect with the tears still running down her face.

"But you still love me." He says earnestly, as if that is all he needs to keep her.

"I do." Rachel agrees solemnly, her eyes darting to Puck's quickly when he shifts in his chair. She stares at him for what seems like forever before finally bringing her gaze back to Finn. "But I'm sure I will get over it. A lot sooner now after everything that has happened."

"You don't mean that." Finn insists, not caring that he is practically begging Rachel to not leave him in front of the whole entire club. And nobody was about to interrupt them and make the drama stop.

"Did you hear the song Finn?" Rachel asks anger entering her tone now. "I'm not going to do this anymore. It's not right. It's not fair. And I am done." With that she turns on her heel and walks back into the arms three girls waiting to whisk her away, but Finn isn't finished.

"But I still love you!"

Rachel and the girls had been making their way to the exit when he made his declaration, they all stop when Rachel does but she is the only one to turn around to look at him. "The sad thing is I believe you, but it's not enough Finn because you love Quinn too. And I'm sure next year in college there will probably be another girl that comes along that you're sure you are in love with. And that's fine, because we're young and that's what we're supposed to do. But it's not fine to keep dragging me along and playing with my emotions." And then before he could say anymore to try and keep her there the girls get her out of the room, leaving the rest of them sitting in silence.

"Well than..." Mr Schue says turning back to the rest of the class, but it's obvious that class for the day is ruined. That is proven when Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Joe all stand up and make excuses to follow after the group of girls that had just left. "I think maybe we should just call this day a wash and try and start fresh tomorrow." Schue says sending a sympathetic look at Finn. "Maybe we'll get a little more accomplished." He leaves after that and soon everyone else follows, except for Puck and Finn.

Finn is still standing where he was when Rachel handed him back the ring and he just kept looking down at it. It wasn't until Puck rises and the chair makes a noise that Finn turns to look at him. "Can you believe that she just ended it like that?" Finn asks truly baffled.

Clenching his jaw Puck decides to not even acknowledge the stupid question, but Finn makes it pretty much impossible.

"She is completely overreacting of course. She'll think about it and realize that and she'll be back. She always comes back." Finn says and Puck still doesn't answer. "Right?"

Puck was almost out of the room, but he stops and slams his bag on the floor and turns to stare at the tall teen. "You can't possibly be this stupid? Rachel isn't overreacting about this. In fact if anything she didn't react enough! You deserve so much worse than what she did to you, do you realize that? You got off easy."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You kissed Quinn at prom!" Puck shouts back getting into his face.

"So?" Finn asks lamely. "Rachel kissed you and I forgave her, she has to forgive me too."

"She doesn't have to do anything." Puck argues back. "That kiss between Rachel and I was to get back at you because of Santana, it didn't mean anything." As he says it Puck feels a pang in his chest because he knows it's true and it hurts him to admit it. "The kiss between you and Quinn was different."

"A kiss is just a kiss."

"Not when you're engaged to Rachel, claim you love Rachel, are prepared to promise yourself to her for the rest of your lives together, and then you kiss your ex-girlfriend at our senior prom right up against the piano Rachel has used numerous times to serenade you. That isn't just a kiss."

"How did she even know?"

"We saw you Einstein. You weren't exactly stealthy about it and you picked a place Rachel tends to gravitate to whenever she steps foot in this place."

"And you just happened to be with her?" Finn scoffs.

"I was helping her try and find you." Puck shouts point an accusing finger at Finn.

"Likely excuse."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Rachel just seem to always find each other." Finn grumbles rubbing a hand over his head, he had that look on his face that he was thinking too hard. He drops his hand and glares at Puck. "This is your fault! Rachel did this because of you."

Puck could only laugh at first, but that quickly subsided back into anger. "You did this to yourself when you kissed Quinn. I didn't do anything man, but be her friend."

"Right...because you can only just be friends with girls." Finn steps forward so he is now standing over Puck, the only real advantage he has against his former friend his height. "You have feelings for Rachel Puck!" Finn says, spitting his name. "Admit it and that's why you got her to break up with me."

Shoving lightly at Finn to get him out of his space Puck shakes his head. "I don't have to admit anything to you and I didn't have to do anything to Rachel for her to finally cut the dead weight from her life. You did that all your own by proving how unworthy you are of her." And because he really wanted to punch Finn in the face, Puck reaches down and picks up his bag. He decided it wasn't worth it to punch Finn, especially when he knew Rachel wouldn't want him to.

"This isn't over, you know that."

"No Finn I think it finally is." The voice from behind the two of them startles to the two boys and they turn to see Rachel standing in the doorway. She was alone this time and any signs of tears were gone and she looked beautiful to Puck. Strong and soft all at the same time.

"You don't mean that." Finn says turning and starting to her side, only to stop when Rachel raises a hand and shakes her head. "Rachel..."

"Finn I do and the fact you can't, or maybe won't, listen to me is a clear sign of how little you think of me and my feelings. The fact you could kiss Quinn only minutes after professing your love for me shows how wrong it was for us to be engaged. Finn this is what's right for us and it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's better that we know now before the wedding than after that we shouldn't have gotten married."

"Can't you just forgive me?" Finn asks.

"I already have, but that doesn't change my decision."

"I don't understand what you're saying. If you forgive me shouldn't we still be getting married?" Finn asks and Puck, who had made his way towards Rachel during the pairs exchange, looked down at her face to see that she had a small frown on her face.

"Finn forgiving you for kissing Quinn has more to do with the fact I don't want this to come between the club right before nationals and that I don't want to end senior year hating each other. It doesn't mean that I think staying engaged is the right choice for us, because it's not."

"So what? Now you're with Puck?" Finn asks with an accusing finger pointed at the two of them who were now standing side by side.

"Noah is my friend." Rachel says turning to stare up at Puck. "A very good friend."

"For how long? Puck doesn't stay friends with girls for long."

"Well he has been mine for almost three years now, so I would have to disagree with you Finn." Rachel says turning to look back at her ex fiancé and not surprised to see the confused angry look on his face. It would take Finn a lot longer than her to get over their break up. "But if any point that changes and Noah and I become more than friends it will be none of your business, but I certainly hope you can be happy for us." And before any more words could be said that might cause hurt feelings or tempers to flair Rachel grabs Noah's arm and pulls him gently out of the room.

The two walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the doors leading to the parking lot where Puck finally has to stop and turns to Rachel. "Did you mean what you said to Finn?"

"I said a lot to Finn Noah, I'm afraid you might have to clarify what exactly you're referring too."

"That you and I...that me might..." Now that he had to actually say the words Puck couldn't form them and he knew that made him weak, but whatever. Rachel was awesome and he had pretty much resigned himself to being just her friend for the past couple of years. So to now find out there might be a chance. He was nervous to screw it up.

"It's too soon to be talking about this Noah." Rachel says sincerely, squeezing the arm she was still holding on to.

"You're right." Puck says hanging his head at the words, because of course Rachel hadn't meant it. It was just her putting Finn in his place that he no longer had a say in her life. But before Puck could sink further into disappointment Rachel lifted him right back up again.

"But there is still plenty of senior year left for us to get through. And from what I hear someone passed their retest this morning, just like I knew he would, and that means the SUNY in New York has no reason not to accept him."

Puck kept trying to fight the grin, because he still wasn't sure what all that meant for him. "What exactly are you saying Rach?"

"That it may be too soon now, but I'm thinking that by the time we touchdown in New York City that might not be the case." She says with a small smirk before pushing the doors open leading not only to their cars, but to their future.

**Like I said, totally not what happened in the actual show. I just had to do it because I feel like there is something there beneath the surface. Finn isn't ready to commit to one girl and Puck is ready to be that man for Rachel. If only they would recognize that on the real show!**


End file.
